bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Types of Bloon Rushes
Bloons have different kinds of rushes. A rush is when a group of bloons uses speciallized team attacks to break through defenses. These can be put at the end of a number of 2 or more of the same type of bloon. (Eg. "Round 76: 100 Regrow Ceramics (Rush)") Feel free to add more! Slow Rush Small groups of bloons of bloons appear every 500 frames, making it by far the slowest rush of all. Use the (S-Rush) tag to show this. Standard Rush A normal rush of bloons, at 1 per frame. 'Nuff said. Use the (Rush) tag to show this. Fast Rush A rush of bloons where a bloon spawns every 0.5 frames. Use the (Q-Rush) tag to show this. Clusterush The bloons all appear at the same time. Use the (Clustered) tag to show this. Place Value Rush The bloons appear in groups like this-If there are 2,569 bloons, then 2 normal rushes of 1,000 bloons appear, followed by 5 rushes of 100 bloons, then 6 rushes of 10, then 9 rushes of 1 (actually, each rush of 1 isn't a rush at all :P). Use the (Place Value Rush) tag to show this. Each rush is separated by 100 frames. Reverse Place Value Rush Just like the Place Value rush, except in opposite order. If there are 2,569 Bloons, then 9 rushes of 1 appear, then 6 rushes of 10, then 5 rushes of 100, then 2 rushes of 1,000. Each rush is separated by 100 frames. Use the (Rev Place Value Rush) tag to show this. Fast Place Value Rush Just like place value rush, except much faster. If there are 2,569 Bloons, then first a rush of 2000 Bloons will come, then a rush of 500 will arrive, then a rush of 60, then a rush of 9. Use the (Q Place Value Rush) tag (Q is for Quick) to show this. Also comes in reverse form with the (RevQ Place Value Rush) tag to show it. Each rush is only separated by 40 frames, to make it quicker. Separated Rush The bloons appear in multiple Standard Rushes. Use the (Separated: group of __, then group of __, then group of __...etc.) "tag" to show this, and each rush is separated by 100 frames. Spam Rush A bloon rush where 3 bloons appear every 0.05 frames (whopping 60 Bloons per frame!). Use the (Spam), (SpamRush), or (QQQ rush) tags to show this. Flame Rush A faster variation of the Spam Rush. 10 bloons appear every 0.001 frames (an astronomical 1,000 bloons!). Use the (FlameRush) or (Q4 Rush) tags to show this. Custom Rush The bloons appear in a chosen amount, being a chosen amount of frames, seconds, minutes, hours...any time period apart. Use the (__ per (time period)) tag to show this. Random Rush Random bloon types rush in at random times in random amounts and at random amounts and lengths of frames. Use the (Random Rush) tag or the (RANDOM OVERLOAD) tag to show this. Megamash Rush A step up from the Random Rush. Excessively large ammounts of bloons rush in very quickly and each frame usually lasts much longer than normal. Use the (Megamash Rush) tag or (MEGA RUSH OVERLOAD) tag to show this. Hypersonic Rush An OP rush where a pair of bloons spawn every 0.1 frames (20 per frame). Use the (QQ rush) tag or the (Hyper Rush) tag to show this. Orbital Rush A rush where each bloon in the rush is orbited by 5 of the bloon a tier lower than it. The orbiting bloons aren't orbited by anything. Use the (Orbital1 rush) tag for a bloon and its orbiters to spawn every frame, and the (Orbital2rush) tag for a bloon and its orbiters to spawn every 2 frames. OP Orbital Rush Same as the normal Orbital Rush, only the bloon is orbited by 6 of itself instead of 5 of the Bloon a tier lower than it. Use the (OP-Orbital1 rush) tag for a bloon and its orbiters to spawn one per frame and the (OP-Orbital2 rush) tag for a bloon and its orbiters to spawn one every two frames. Over 9000 Rush An extremely deadly rush. It spawns a bloon every 1/9001th of a frame. It has several tags to use, the (O-9000 Rush), (9000 OVERLOAD), (Over 9000 Rush), and (Over 9000 Horde) tags. Category:Bloons Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Mechanics Crystal Rush 20 or more bloons appear, the leading bloon must have the Crystal Property, and the bunch of 19 or more bloons may be lead by a boss which has a crystal (since they technically have the Crystal property automatically). The following bloons must also go at the speed of the leading bloon. The following bloon rush may be Clustered or Seperate. The following bloons also must have the Crystal property! Use the (CRS Rush) tag to show this. Category:Game Modes